1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits and, more specifically, integrated circuit packaging.
2. Related Art
Two primary considerations in the field of integrated circuit packaging are packaging density and heat dissipation. Generally, it is desirable to use packaging technology that increases density, improves heat dissipation, or both. In conventional wirebond modules that employ one or more high density interconnect (HDI) layers, thermal dissipation is limited by the HDI layers. Redistributed Chip Packaging (RCP) offers improved density by eliminating the need for conventional wirebonds, but uses a “die down” configuration in which thermal energy dissipates through the topside of the die via a metal interconnect that overlies the die. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,776 B2, to Leal et al. for Circuit Device with At Least Partial Packaging and Method for Forming, issued Jan. 4, 2005. Even when a heat spreader is used in conjunction with RCP, the interconnect layers present a heat dissipation bottleneck. The heat dissipation issues referred to are especially problematic for devices that generate substantial thermal energy including, for example, power amplifier devices.